Introducing a Portgas Child
by luna1802
Summary: Portgas D. Sharia was unlike the other children while growing up. Her childhood had it's up and downs, but come fifteen, marines attacking her island and claiming she was the granddaughter of this famous dead guy topped the list. After being forced to flee her home in order to survive she has to decide if becoming an outlaw is really worth it.
1. Prologue

Somewhere in the Grand Line lays a spring island by the name of Kolori. It was surprisingly close to ordinary, save the fact half the population were Devil Fruit users. This was rare for Devil Fruit were so hard to come by, but not on this island. In the middle of the island grows a tree that produces fifteen Devil Fruit every year. The island has managed to keep it's secret from the World Government, until today.

 **Seventeen-years ago...**

"Pirates! Pirates are here!" Sometime around midday an elderly man bursted in the East Village. The people on the streets froze upon hearing this news.

The chief of the East Village was young and well-built, he was known for his wisdom even at such a youthful age. He stepped forward clutching a spear, "Pirates?"

The elderly man turned towards the chief in a panic, "Yes! I saw a ship approaching! It bore the mark of the _Whitebeard_ pirates!"

The villagers tensed and inched backwards. Seeing this the chief raised his voice and shouted, "Don't worry! We have more than enough power to fight them off!"

"Where's Scarlett?" An aged voice spoke out of nowhere, disrupting the tension. The chief turned his head to see his mother, the healer in this village, looking at him through half-closed eyes. The chief's eyes widened slightly realizing the danger his sister could be in.

"I'll be back!" The chief shouted over his shoulder as he began to run towards the shore, "Have the men prepare for battle!" His sister, Scarlett, had ate the Future-Future Fruit. After much practice this allowed her to see into the future at will. Her power helped with predicting attacks on the island. But the so few pirates who had learned about this Devil Fruit wanted it for themselves and eventually learned how to outsmart us. Scarlett had a too close to death encounter a year ago that left her with a weak heart because of a damn pirate. If those Whitebeard pirates are after her...they'll leave empty handed.

But what he couldn't understand is that if Scarlett had seen the future why didn't she warn us?

His sister was the priestess of the island. She prayed to our Gods for peaceful times, rain, good luck in battle. She was an important figure that everyone valued, he more than most. He increased his speed to help break himself out of the thick forest greens. His feet skidded as they landed on the sand, but he quickly regained his balance and snapped his head up to scan the shore.

A figure sat on her knees in the distance. It was a woman, she was praying, her hands clasped and face turned towards the sky. Her long, fiery red hair blew out behind her as small gusts of wind blew. The chief knew who the woman was right away; his sister Scarlett. His brows furrowed and he threw a quick glance at the ocean; he could just make out the outline of a ship on the horizon.

Hastily he made his way towards his sister. As he did he shouted, "Scarlett! Pirates are coming! You must head towards the Great Tree!"

Scarlett paused in mumbling her prayers, she cracked open her honey colored eyes and faced her brother slightly irritated. "How many times have I told you not to bother me when I'm praying Yahir?"

Yahir opened his mouth to remind her of the urgency of the situation but he found himself at a loss of words. His older sister could always do that, she was stubborn and seemingly cleared the air around her. Perhaps she was blessed by the gods. Scarlett's gaze lingered on him for a few more moments, her slitted eyes waiting for him to say something. Seeing that he wasn't going to she then sighed and turned back around to continue her work.

He cursed in frustration at the woman's display of carelessness. A question popped into mind seconds later and he laid a hand on Scarlett's shoulder asking in an angered tone, "Why didn't you warn the village of the pirates coming? You must have foresaw their arrival. The ones coming are the Whitebeard pirates. That crew is feared among the seas...if Whitebeard himself makes an appearance...our village won't fare so-"

Scarlett abruptly stood, in doing so cutting him off and knocking him back slightly. During his time speaking he hadn't noticed her facial expression, it was currently furious. He brushed himself off and watched curiously at his sister's actions. It wasn't like her to act like this, she normally had a cool head and it took a _lot_ for her temper even to show.

Scarlett turned her head to face her brother. "You don't know what you're talking about! The Whitebeard pirates aren't here to attack us they're here to offer us _protection!_ We'll fly their flag as a sign that this island is under the protection of Whitebeard. We won't have to worry about _any_ more attacks from pirates."

Yahir leaned back, his eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this. Pirates offering _them_ protection?! The chief swallowed hard, looking over his shoulder to see the pirate ship that was _very_ much closer. In a confused tone he asked, "If it that's just what they want how come you didn't tell me sooner? The panic could have been averted if you did."

Scarlett cast an uneasy glance towards the sandy ground, placing a hand on her stomach as she did. "Because...I was worried of how you'd react."

He tilted his head to the side, even more puzzled than he had been before. "React...About what?"

His sister chuckled lightly, the little laughed seemed to be full of both nervousness and joy. Scarlett laid a delicate hand on his cheek, he winced slightly at the touch. He wasn't used to feeling something that soft. His own hands are calloused and rough from fighting to keep the village safe. After what seemed forever she finally answered his question. "I'm going to have a child. The father will be a member of Whitebeard's crew, that's partially why I didn't tell you that they were coming. I know you have questions, brother, but please hold them. For now, just know the name of the father; Portgas D. Ace."

* * *

Hello everyone! This was a little idea that popped into my mind a few days ago. The Devil Fruit it mentions that Scarlett has [Future-Future] I think one of the Gorosei or someone up at Mariejois has it already. So that's a bit AU right there but forget that little detail in the upcoming chapters. Will try to update this soon. I'm not that good at OC fanfics so don't be afraid to give criticism! I'll try to fix anything you guys think it needs best I can. Thanks for reading, until next time!

 **Disclaimer \- I don't own One Piece, only my OC's**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/n Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter, to let you know I might not be able to update quickly because my computer broke yesterday. I'll be writing on my phone so it'll take longer. Anyways hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

Two women walked side by side on the beach. They bore a striking resemblance, they were mother and daughter of course. They shared lean figures; although the mother seemed more fragile while if you looked close enough you could spot the muscles on the daughter. Both had red hair that seemingly shimmered in the sunlight. The mother's skin was more pale than her child's which was toned more towards an olive color. Their eyes were of different color although. The mother's was a beautiful honey color while the girl's was a dark brown. Below the girl's eyes she had a sprinkle of freckles that no matter how much she aged they never seemed to fade.

She glanced warily at her mother out of the corner of her eyes saying, "You shouldn't be up and walking,"

Her mother, Scarlett, laughed and looked at her through teasing eyes, "I've been in bed for long enough. My sickness won't stop me from seeing the ocean." Sharia sighed. Her mom was stubborn, she wouldn't be able to convince her to take it easy. The sickness her mom had been talking was something people were already aware of by the time she'd been born. Her mom had a weak heart at the time of her birth...her being born just made it worse and apparently sped up the process of her failing organs. The village healer-her grandmother-had insisted that her mom keep to bed while fulfilling her job as a priestess.

Sharia's lips twitched upward as a thought came to mind. "If Uncle finds you out here he'll throw a fit."

Scarlett huffed and exclaimed, "That oaf can throw as many fit's as he wants!" In a quieter tone her mom added on, "He does look funny when he gets angry though…"

She grinned and nodded. "That he does!" The chatter died out as they walked. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach set a calm over her. The coast of her island was peaceful, well when pirates weren't attacking it was one of her favorite places to be.

Her brown eyes wandered into the forest where the tall trees swayed in the breeze. If you were quiet enough you could spot an animal lurking somewhere in the forests growth. A coughing startled her from her moment of bliss. Sharia looked around in a panic, the rasping cough was familiar. Her eyes found her mom a few feet ahead, the woman held a hand to held mouth and her back was shaking violently with each cough. Her brows furrowed and in a flash, she had sprinted over and was supporting her mom.

"Hey mom you okay?!" She asked in a frantic tone, her eyes focused on the woman her still had her gaze cast to the ground. After a moment Scarlett met her eyes, her mom's lips had formed a delicate smile as she spoke,

"Yes Sharia. I think I've had enough fresh air for today although, could you take me back to the house?"

Sharia pursed her lips and glanced over her shoulder. She was tempted to do what her mother had asked but she knew she should bring her to Granny Koko for a checkup. She rolled her shoulders then reached over and gently grabbed her mom's arm, slinging over her shoulder so that she could leaned against her as they walked. "Nah, I'm taking you to Granny's. Maybe she can give you more medicine."

Her mom tilted her head and looked and her through slightly stern eyes, "I'm okay Sharia, I just need some rest." With that said her mom attempted to take her arm back from Sharia's hold but before she could she took a step and her mom had to follow suit if she didn't want to fall over.

Sharia raised her eyebrows disbelieving and looked at her mom, "I'll believe you're okay if that's what Granny says."

Scarlett gazed at her child for a few moments before chuckling. Sharia glanced at her mom curiously, something was funny, and she wanted to know what. Before she could ask what humored the woman, her mom faced her with a broad smile and said, "You grow more to be like your father each day."

Sharia's eyes widened slightly and a light blush creeped onto her face. This wasn't the first time she'd heard this, to be honest it flattered her that she was becoming like her father. Even though she practically knew nothing about her dad she looked up to him. Her mom said he was a great man. He had been a traveller who passed by the island and decided to settle down here. But one day pirates attacked without warning and killed him. It happened before she was born. Due to the fact that her father's murderers were pirates, a hatred for them had transpired inside her. If she ever left the island she'd consider joining the marines to help rid the oceans of them. Joining them although...would probably cause some chaos on her island. After all the marines were the people who they tried most desperately to hide from.

"Alright...let's get going." She mumbled and began walking towards the village.

Scarlett smiled and faced forward, matching her pace with her daughters. A gust of wind blew chilling her skin. Her eyes widened and she suddenly stopped. A cold feeling had enveloped her, was it fear? But what was there to be afraid of? Stiffly, Scarlet turned her head to the sea. The blue ocean seemed darker, almost like a bad omen. The waters churned and in the distance black clouds were gathering.

"Mom?" Sharia questioned.

The woman flinched unnoticably and turned back around. In a light tone she said, "A storm is coming, we best hurry back to the village." She felt Sharia's gaze linger on her for a few moments before her daughter gave her a nod then continued walking. Scarlett pursed her lips slightly, trying not to alarm Sharia by her nervous mood. _I have to warn Yahir of this….something's coming._

* * *

Soon they reached the hut that housed the healer of the village. When they entered the house they found Granny organizing some herbs on the shelves in the back of the hut. Upon seeing the pair the old woman quickly dropped what she was doing and grabbed her cane, making her way over to her visibly sick daughter.

In an aged voice Granny Koko exclaimed, "Scarlett! What happened?!"

Sharia transferred her mother's weight onto a comfortable chair that rested by the door and answered, "She had another episode, she started coughing at the beach."

Granny's thick brows furrowed and the short woman brought a hand to her chin. She gave Scarlett her medicine to prevent the coughing fits two days ago, the herbs usually last for a week. Could it be that her condition worsened and the amounted dosage has lost it effect? She wouldn't be able to give her more medicine until the week has passed. If the herbs aren't out of her system when she takes more it can backfire and speed up her sickness. Granny sighed then met eyes with Scarlett. "I'm sorry. You both know that I cannot give you more medicine until it's out of your system fully, four days from now. All I can do is tell you to rest."

Sharia bit her lip in anger, "Can't you give her anything for the pain?!"

Granny Koko looked in her granddaughter's direction irritatedly. "If you cannot keep your temper leave." Sharia growled but grew silent when she met her mother's kind gaze.

"It's alright Sharia. Mother, do you mind if I rest in the back? Also, I don't mean to impose but could you find Yahir? I'd like to inform him of something."

Granny chuckled and pounded her cane once on the floor, "You are my child you could never impose. Sharia! While your mother rests why don't you go look for your Uncle?"

Sharia raised her head slightly in defiance. Without saying any words Granny recognized the look she was being given. In return the healer hardened her gaze and shuffled forward. A staredown was happening between the pair and it didn't look like anyone was about to give out.

Sharia quietly scoffed and blinked, running a hand through her red hair. "Fine, he's probably busy though. After all he is the chief."

Granny scowled and waved her away, "Just do as you're told child." A smirk appeared on her face and she winked, sticking out her tongue in a playful way before waving goodbye and jogging out of the hut.

Just as she set a foot on the outside earth, she became aware of a loud noise rapidly approaching. Sharia furrowed her brows in confusion and tried to get a good look at what it was but she didn't get a chance as something slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"What the heck!" She exclaimed as she rubbed an elbow she'd landed on. Sharia raised her head to find out who-or what-had slammed into her. She was just about to yell at the person when she stopped short. She recognized the face; it was Jerome Jenkins, a fisherman. The man looked out of it to say the least. Her face relaxed and she laid a gentle hand on the man's arm in an attempt to calm him, "Hey...you okay Mr. Jenkins?"

Jerome suddenly jumped up and looked down at her, seemingly snapped from his daze. "Where's the Chief?! I need to speak to him it's important! Please if you know where he is-"

"Jerome." A clear voice stated. Both her and the frantic man froze, then turned around to see her mother. Scarlett swiftly moved forward and stopped beside the fisherman. Sharia eyed her grandmother who stood in the doorway to the hut, a disapproving look on her face. "What's wrong? Did you see something at the docks?"

The man nodded stiffly, he clutched his fists and as he did the earth around him began to rumble. Something clicked in Sharia's mind as she remembered something. That's right, Jerome ate the Earth-Earth fruit. "At the docks...there's trouble."

The three women grew still upon hearing this. Scarlett tilted her head and asked quietly, "What kind of trouble?" The woman had a feeling she already knew though. That ominous feeling she felt earlier at the beach...it wasn't a vision but she knew something then the average pirates were coming.

Jerome's eyes flickered over the people around him before he said in a grin tone, "The _Marines_ are here."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Marines_? Jerome...do not speak such nonsense. The marines haven't been able to find our island for generations." Granny Koko spoke in an uneasy tone. If she didn't deny it, she might as well be ending up believing it.

Sharia stepped forward, her legs feeling weak. "The marines... _here_? Mr. Jenkins it isn't true right?"

Jerome glanced at the young girl through sad eyes, "It is true, I'm afraid. Those bastards sailed right up to the coast and demanded to see the Chief. They act like their royalty or something...they threatened to burn our ships if we didn't follow their orders."

Sharia's eyebrows furrowed in anger and she flung out a hand while shouting, "The marines wouldn't do that! If anything they'd try to negotiate on peaceful terms!"

Scarlett flinched at her daughters proclaim and looked at the child through sympathetic eyes. "Scarlett…" A soft voice began, "Don't you think it's time you told her the truth?"

She narrowed her eyes and snapped her head around. Glaring at her mother through furious eyes. "Be quiet!" Scarlett hissed through clenched teeth. The old woman looked a bit taken aback by her daughter's sudden outburst, but the healer could see where she was coming from.

Glad that Sharia didn't see her mood change, Scarlett turned around to face Jerome and her child. In a serious tone she said, "Sharia, I want you to head to the house. It's safe there."

Sharia blinked a few times, as if she was still processing what she'd been told. A look of defiance grew in her eyes and the girl stepped forward. "No." Sharia said in a firm tone. "I'm not leaving you, or Granny."

Granny scoffed, seemingly surprised that she'd been included in that reason for her not to leave.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes, "You _will_ go. That's not an option. I'll warn your Uncle of this. Jerome, you can tag along." The Earth-Earth user nodded stiffly.

Sharia bit her lip and growled. As she did a breeze stirred up. It soon turned into a low howl as the cold wind made it's way through small spaces. "Sharia." Scarlett said sharply. The girl's brows went up and she found her mother's hardened gaze. "Now's not the time to throw a fit. We still don't know what the marines want. Now go."

The teenager flinched slightly. She hadn't heard her mother use that tone with her for a while...She swallowed hard and gave her mom a reluctant nod before turning on her heel and running into the forest.

With her daughter gone Scarlett closed her eyes and focused. Her eyes poked at the timeline, the veil between past, present, and future. She searched for any visions...anything to help their situation. Sadly her disease had weakened the control she had on her power and she only received flashes. The images changed took quick for her to decipher.

Now irritated, she opened her eyes and sighed. With a shake of her head she said, "Nothing. I can't guarantee if the Marines haven't already moved inland. We have to find Yahir, fast."

Both Jerome and Granny Koko grimly nodded. "I'll go on ahead, if the Chief's in the village I'll fill him in on what's happening." Jerome said before he melted into a pile of dirt. The man could use his Logia type Devil Fruit to merge with the earth and travel faster. To be honest it was a bit weird. Seeing the man's skin turn brown and chalky gave her the shivers.

"Granny, let's go." She called over her shoulder as she began to move forward.

The old woman hung back, lost in her thoughts. After a few seconds she shook her head, Granny pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Maybe it is just a checkup. After all our island is still charted, despite our efforts to stay hidden.

The pair was silent as they trudged onward. Their destination was the village, there they'd hopefully find out what was really going on.

* * *

Sharia huffed and kicked a rock, watching the thing as it sailed through the air. The path to her house wasn't that long, from where she had been at Granny's it was a ten minute walk. She lived just by the tree that grows the Devil Fruit.

She tilted her head sideways, biting the inside of her cheek as her brown eyes drifted towards the direction of the village. With a heavy sigh she faced back forward. There was nothing she could do. Her mom said she'd handle it and let Uncle know...but what about after that? Would they fight the Marines? She couldn't even help with the fighting...She paused in walking, bringing a hand to pinch her nose. _This_ _is_ _all_ _very_ _frustrating_.

While she was having her moment she noticed the forest had suddenly gone silent. Keeping her eyes narrowed she used her Devil Fruit to control the wind, moving the breeze through the layout of the forest and searching for anything out of place.

A group of people. Fifteen individuals were approaching from behind.

She felt her body go on alert. Her eyes hardened and she prepared for a fight. Were these the Marines? If so, she'd just been leading them to this island's greatest secret! Her body was stiff as the footsteps grew louder, truthfully she'd never engaged in a real fight before. Sweat dripped down the side of her face as she sensed the group stopping.

"Excuse me, miss? You wouldn't be Portgas Sharia would you now?" A kind voice spoke out.

 _Eh_? Sharia frowned. _They_ _mean_ _me_? She flipped around, finding herself face to face with a group of Marines. Her mouth drifted open, no matter how hard to tried to keep her composure she kept thinking how her mom was going to kill her once she learned that it was her who almost let the Marines discover their secret.

She chuckled nervously and met eyes with the one who she assumed was the captain, "Yes that's me. What can I do for you men?"

The captain was a thin man. He had little stubble on his chin but other then that his face was shaved. His eyes were narrowed, almost as if he was always judging people. Despite his looks he seemed to give off a friendly vibe.

The man smiled and gestured to himself, "I'm Captain Lero, these are my men. We just recently arrived on the island and we got an, unfriendly welcome. We came inland looking for more people and it seems you're the first person we've met."

Sharia's brows drew together in sympathy. Her lips formed a tight smile and she said apologetically, "Well you see, the people on this island don't really like the Marines. It's been going on for centuries so don't worry it's not just you."

The Captain smiled, "I'm glad. We actually came here on an, expedition you could say." The man glanced up into the tree's canopy before continuing, "A few years ago we received news that Whitebeard had claimed another island as his territory. It brought confusion to the Marines, why would one of the Yonko offer his protection to some small and insignificant island. Of course he was known to be sympathetic at times, but your home is so out of the way why bother?"

Sharia shifted on her feet, noticing how the Captain had slowly lost his nice tone. His voice developing into a cold voice. Tension was growing in the air. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Just what are you implying? Whitebeard's dead so why cause trouble with this now?"

The Captain met her eyes and she almost took a step back under the malicing glare. " _Because_ ," The man continued in a snarky voice, "We received other information too. That a child," With every few words the man stepped forward, inching closer. At the time he held something in his hand, but she was too focused on his words to notice.

"Of the late Fire Fist Ace,"

Step. "And grandchild to the Pirate King,"

Step. "Had been born here."

Step. The man now towered over her, she made no move to run away or fight. It was like she was frozen to the spot. The Captain let out a cruel chuckle as he reached forward and attached a heavy object to her wrist, "You're making this too easy, _runt_."

The object weighed her down abnormally and she was snapped from her trance as a wave of exhaustion spread through her. Like something slammed into her gut, her knees buckled and she collapsed to the earth in a fit of pain. With weak hands she clawed at whatever was weakening her, but it was no use, for the more she seemed to touch it the more it hurt.

Mustering up all the hatred she had she forced it into a glare and directed it at the Captain. Him and his men chuckled at her state, they're pathetic. To think, at one point she wanted to be one of these people. Through gritted teeth she asked, "What the hell did you do?"

The Captain paused in gloating to glance down disgustedly at her. He bent down and gave her that creepy smile of his. Her tired eyes could only watch as he reached out and placed his hand around her neck. Whatever strength she had was gone. Last form of fighting she had left was glaring. If that actually worked he'd already be dead.

A choked sound escaped her throat as the man tightened his grip, strangling her. She felt herself turning blue, her head felt like it was about to explode from the lack of air. And all the while, she had the perfect view of his crazed grin from above. _That_ _bastard_... _he'd_ _pay_.

Seconds later Sharia's head lolled to the side, not dead, but unconscious. Captain Lero stood and dusted himself off. His emotionless eyes faced the distance as he ordered his men, "Grab the runt, the Fleet Admiral is sending in reinforcements to deal with the residents. If everything goes smoothly we'll be out of here by the time they arrive."

His underlings saluted him and answered with a, "Yes sir!" before they moved to grab the unconscious runt.

One of the greatest discoveries in history, and another D. has been found. He scoffed. _Unfortunate_ _circumstances_ _indeed._

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, hoped you liked it anyways. The name of Sharia's Devil Fruit is Kaze Kaze no mi=Wind Wind Fruit. Until next time!**


	4. Notice

Hello everyone...I'm cancelling this story, and every story I have. I'm just not as interested in anime or manga anymore and I can't find myself writing anymore. I'm sorry to those who were looking for updates, but thank you to those who stuck to my awful updating times.

If anyone want to adopt this story and continue writing it please PM first.

I can do an outline if anyone wants on how I planned to take the story, would anyone want to see that?


End file.
